SonAmy Adventure- Part 2
by SirBudderBlocks
Summary: Dr. Eggman has a new plan to destroy Sonic- Become his friend. But it turns out that just apoligizing doesn't get the Hedgehog to forgive him, but it does make Amy forgive him. Now Amy won't talk to Sonic until he accepts his apoligy. Now Sonicmust find what Eggmans playing, at defeat him, and get Amy back all at the same time. Can he do it? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

SonAmy Adventure: Part Two

**By- ZuperSonic**

** It's finally here! The much anticipated continuation of SonAmy adventure! Expect to see new O.C.s next chapter! Now, without further ado…. SONAMY ADVENTURE!**

Dr. Ivo Robotnik Eggman was sitting on a stool, at a bar. Looking sad, and depressed. The bartender walked up to where he was and asked, "What will it be?" "Scotch." Eggman replied. "Scotch? Why Scotch, Eggy? Feeling down?" asked the bartender. "Yeah, just thinking, about Sonic, and how I can never defeat him, and how low I had to swoop, just to try to break him, but no matter what the situation, no matter what the odds, he just always wins. Maybe I should quit being the bad guy, and be normal." Eggman replied. He chuckled, him? Be normal? HAH! He's tried before, but he is bad to the bone. "I need a new plan!" Eggman said. "Well…" the bartender said from across the bar, "you're not going to think of a plan sitting here trying to be an innocent guy." Pretending to be the innocent guy…thought Eggman. "THAT'S IT!" Eggman yelled, with joy in is tone. Then the bartender put down his scotch, "Here's you're…" Eggman grabbed it, wolfed it down, and got up and said, "Thank you! You really helped me!" and ran out of the bar. "That will be… um… I'll put it on your tab!" yelled the bartender. In a couple minutes Eggman was in front of the Hedgehog residents, and he knocked on the door, in there the Hedgehogs were hosting the Rose family for dinner. Sonic answered the door, and said, "Hello… OH CRAP! IT'S EGGMAN! PLEASE DON'T VAPORISE ME!" "What are you talking about?" retorted Eggman, for he had no weapon in his hand. Sonic's mom rushed to the door to see what had happened, "Hello… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? PLEASE DON'T VAPORISE ME!" "What is with this family and there constant fear of being vaporized?" asked Eggman. "Um… what on Mobius are you doing here, Baldy?" asked Sonic, carefully surveying him and the perimeter to make sure there were no traps or robots around. There were none. "I came to apologize." He explained. "What? That's so unlike you!" said Sonic. Amy came to the door, "What in Mobius is HE doing here?" she asked. "To apologize." He answered, then he said, "Sonic, Amy, , I wanted to say I am so so so so so sorry, and that my days of being bad, and tricking you are over." "And why should we believe you?" asked Amy. "Because, if you looked into your heart, and thought about it for a while, why should I be enemies with the fastest thing alive? My days of taking animals and turning them into machines were over a long time ago, and now all it's pretty much about us being rivals." "I don't believe you! YOU WILL BE NOTHING BUT A CROOK, FOREVER!" yelled Sonic. "Sonic, don't be mean! I think he means it!" said Amy. "Whatever." He said. "Don't whatever me! You owe him an apology too!" Amy retorted. "I'll apologize to him when Antoine flies." He said pushing her aside and went up to his room. A few minutes later, he heard footsteps coming towards him and then he heard Amy, say, "I'm sorry. That's all you have to say." "I'm not apologizing to him." Sonic answered. "Well until you do, don't talk to me, don't come over, and don't text me." Amy answered.

And she walked down the steps, leaving, "Wait, Amy!" The door slammed, she was gone. Im so stupid! Sonic thought.


	2. Pizza does NOT help couples

SonAmy Adventure Part Two by- ZuperZonic

Chapter Two

"Hey Amy its me, Sonic. I know you said you won't talk to me, but I'm having a pizza party type of dealio, and your invited. You don't have to come, just thought I'd tell you." was the message on Amy Rose's answering machine. She texted him back, "Okay fine, I'll go to your stupid party, but only because my parents are out of town and I'm hungry."

It was summer vacation in Station Square, and Sonic had nothing better to do. His mom was going to work night shift that night, so why not? So when Friday rolled around, Sonic was ready for the party. He had chips, soda, more chips, candy for Tails and his friends Sonic was forced to invite. Then the guest started to arrive, the first was Knuckles. He was holding a giant, wrapped, box. "Hi, Sonic!" he said, "I brought a gift!" "Knuckles, its not that kind of party!" said Sonic. "Oh good!" he replied, "it's just my old microwave anyway."

With in an hour everyone was at Sonic's. The pizza was en route to the Hedgehog residence. But no Amy. This slightly depressed Sonic. Tails walked up to Sonic and said, " you know, i'm suprised you of all people would throw a pizza party... i would expect something like a Chili Dog party... its almost like you threw this party for someone else... YOU THREW THIS ENTIRE PARTY JUST FOR AMY DIDN'T YOU?" asked Tails. Just then there was a knock on the door. Sonic walked over to the door and then heard, " this is the police! we got a noice complaint!" then the door opened and there was standing Amy Rose. She hugged Sonic. Sonic was deeply confused. Amy whispered in his ear, " you did the right thing, forgiving eggman, I'm suprised you didn't invite him here yourself, so I did!" Sonic's eyes opened wide, "You did what?" Sonic looked at the door and Eggman jumped in and said,"WHOS READY TO PAAAAAARTY?" the music stopped. People started eating and froze. Everyone was looking at Eggman. Sonic said, "Amy, who told you I forgave Eggman?" "Tails did!" she replied. "Amy, I said i forgave him not Sonic forgave him!" exclaimed Tails. "Oh... so you don't forgive him?"asked Amy. "Nope." replied Sonic. "Err! I never want to see you again!" she said and stormed off. Sonic went silent and started slowly walking up the steps to his room. Shadow asked,"Sonic were are you going?" Sonic replied, "I am turning in. you can handle the party right?" 


End file.
